Four Season
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Sesshoumaru x Kagome] La batalla entre Naraku y los demas ha terminado, ahora solo queda vivir el futuro, con una nueva oportunidad para una joven de cabellos castaños y todo comienza un dulce juego [TERMINADO]
1. Primavera

**Four**** Season**

Por:YukaKyo

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** De la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, este fic es de Romance.. solo de eso... o.o ni yo me la creo XD... espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo T.t

**Aclaración:** La canción que saldrá capitulo por capitulo aparece al final del la tercer película de Inuyasha. También los capítulos son cortos ( demasiado) Ya que este es un mini fic que debió ser one-shot, aun no acabo el que tengo pendiente y ya empece con otro:p

* * *

**Estación 1: Primavera**

_Four scene of love and laughter _

_I'll be alright being alone _

_Four scene of love and laughter _

_I'll be alright being alone _

_Four scene of love and laughter _

_I'll be alright being alone_

_Four scene of love and laughter _

_I'll be ok_

La joven de cabellos azabaches, descansaba sentada, mientras su espalada se acurrucaba sobre el amplio y frondoso tronco de aquel cálido y bello árbol de cerezos, sus dedos se deslizaron hasta su pequeña y verde falda escolar, moviendo de un lado a otro los pétalos rozados que salpicaron la misma, las sakuras se pegaron a sus dedos, dejando que la joven apreciara lo suaves y tersas que eran.

A lo lejos todo el grupo de sus aliados la observaba con interés... pero el mas interesado era aquel impetuosos joven de cabellos blancos. Miro como la chica tomaba uno de aquellos pétalos y lo soltaba al aire mientras soplaba con su aliento para alejarlo mas de ella.

Un risita escapo de sus labios, mientras el tenue color rosado inundaba sus mejillas. La joven de castaños ojos atrajo mas de aquellos pétalos juntándolos en sus manos. Mientras se levantaba y caminaba alejándose de ellos. Perdiéndose entre lo espeso del bosque sin importarle los gritos que el pequeño zorro le mandaba.

.-Esta enamorada...- susurro la joven exterminadora, mandándole una sonrisa picara al monje, quien solo asintió mirando la sonrisa de felicidad en el pequeño Shippo.

.-Felicidades Inuyasha, hasta que te sinceras te con ella.-grito el zorrito corriendo hasta el para felicitarle, pero no vio venir aquel puño que se incrusto sobre su cabeza dejándole un gran chipote en ella.

.-Feh... Tonto.-gruño el hanyou levantándose para después correr en dirección distinta a la que Kagome había tomado.

Sango curaba aquel golpe que Inuyasha el había dado al pequeño mientras este no paraba de llorar. Dirigió una mirada dudosa al monje mientras este solo negaba con la cabeza.

.-Ya se le pasara, sabes como es Inuyasha con estas cosas.-

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

El joven hanyou de cabellos blancos continuo corriendo, saltando a grandes zancadas, paso los frondosos árboles hasta detenerse en aquel rió cargado de aguas. Camino despacio hasta la orilla, arrodillándose ahí, mientras su reflejo en el agua se apreciaba.

_Felicidades Inuyasha, hasta que te sinceras te con ella_

Su puño golpeo el agua, haciendo que su reflejo se distorsionara. Se levanto despacio alejándose del agua para echarse en una de las rocas, mirando el brillo del sol reflejado sobre la sutil y tranquila corriente del río.

Claro que se había sincerado con ella. Demasiado tiempo atrás... pero... esas sonrisas... aquel sonrojo... no le pertenecían para nada a él...

_Yo... ya no te amo... Inuyasha... _

Cerro sus ojos dorados con fuerza... aquellas palabras dichas por esa joven le dolían, le seguían doliendo cada vez que las recordaba...

Finalmente después de que toda la batalla con Naraku hubo terminado y cuando Kikyo había regresado al otro mundo. Inuyasha supo a quien en realidad quería, estuvo apunto de perderla en esa terrible batalla, pero la maldad de aquel demonio Naraku no se la arrebato de las manos.

Y tenia que ser justamente él quien la salvara. Su corazón se alegro cuando la vio aun con vida y corrió hasta ella para abrazarla, pero esta se lo impidió, volteándose a ver a donde su salvador se marchaba.

Inuyasha negó violentamente con la cabeza. En aquella ocasión no le dio importancia al asunto, después de todo Naraku estaba muerto. Días después la joven regreso a su mundo prometiendo volver por alguna temporada mas. Y él la había seguido.

Tenia que decírselo, decirle lo que su corazón guardaba... lo que durante mucho tiempo se había confundido con cariño, con respeto y admiración, se revelaba, haciéndole saber que de ella estaba enamorada...

Pero el corazón de Kagome... por él ya no sentía nada...

Había visto la tristeza en su mirada castaña, su alma que le reclamaba por todo el daño le había hecho durante su tiempo juntos, esa misma que ahora le pedía, dejarle... permitirle ser feliz... intentar una nueva vida junto a alguien que seguramente si la valoraría...

Inuyasha abrió los ojos levantándose de la roca, miro una vez mas aquel río, antes de emprender el regreso...

Y él a regañadientes lo había aceptado... Kagome seria feliz... aunque su felicidad no estuviera a su lado... sino al lado de ese otro que ahora con mas motivos... detestaba...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Kagome caminaba despacio, acercándose con cuidado hasta aquella pequeña pero peligrosa colina, donde seguramente si caía as por error en su desfiladero, cualquier persona común, terminaría muerta, pero a ella aquello no le sucedería.

Quería enviarle un mensaje, algo para que él supiera que se encontraba bien, tal vez muchos creyeran que a él no le interesaba como se encontrara, pero solo ella sabia que él si se preocupaba por su estado, su mirada mas de una vez se lo hizo saber, esa mirada tan indiferente y fría para los demás, pero tan cálida y especial para ella.

Además sabia que estaba cerca, Inuyasha se esmeraba en alejarla de él cuando percibía su aroma rondando cerca de ellos. Y aunque el hanyou le había prometido no interferir mas en su vida, inconscientemente no lo hacia, la promesa se rompía cada vez que Sesshoumaru estaba cerca.

Kagome negó lentamente con la cabeza... era inevitable... no sentir algo por aquel youkai...

La primera vez que lo conoció, la dejo impactada, jamás en su vida había visto persona mas enigmática y sobre todo bien parecida, mas la maldad en su corazón y su excesiva crueldad se habían encargado de dormir, ese pequeño sentimiento que desde un principio había sentido por el y no por Inuyasha. Pero al pequeña chispa siguió encendida, aun y cuando su corazón creyó estar totalmente enamorada del hanyou, aquel leve brillo persistía.

Cuantas veces Inuyasha la lastimo?... demasiadas que incluso ya había perdido la cuenta...

Termino cansándose, el amor por el mismo lentamente marchitándose en su interior, dejándole ver aquella pequeña lucecita que aun seguía encendida, avivándose con fuerza...

Y lo inevitable paso...

Sus sentimientos nuevamente le hacían saber de quien en verdad todo aquel tiempo estuvo enamorada, porque lo amaba, si, había querido a Inuyasha con todo su corazón, pero al final de cuentas el no era la persona a quien le pertenecía enteramente su corazón...

Y ella a Sesshoumaru no le era indiferente...

La expresión del youkai siempre cambiaba cuando la tenia cerca, incluso solía ablandarse un poco en el trato con los demás. Pero la mas clara muestra de los sentimientos de Sesshoumaru, fue en la batalla contra Naraku.

Un violento sonrojo adorno las mejillas de Kagome al recordarlo, además como no hacerlo, si aquellos brazos que la rodearon tan protectores, aun podían sentirse y la calidez de aquella mirada y la sonrisa de felicidad que le brindo al ver que estaba bien, haciéndole sentir que sin ella no podría vivir...

Fue suficiente para su corazón...

Aunque no hubiera estado de mas si Sesshoumaru hubiese sido mas cariñoso... un besito no estaba de mas...

Una risilla escapo de sus labios... que cosas a veces se ponía a pensar...

Aunque esas mismas le hacían saber... como lo dijo Sango... Lo enamorada que estaba..

Bajo su vista, fijándola en sus pequeñas manos, mirando con interés los rosados pétalos que tenia entre ellas. Tenia una vaga idea de lo que haría con ellas, mas no sabia si daría resultado, solo esperaba que el conjuro funcionara...

Junto ambas manos llevándolas hasta su pecho, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos mientras se concentraba, una pequeña aura blanca emergió de sus manos, concentrando un poco de energía ahí, cuando aquella suave brisa la golpeo abrió los ojos y levanto las manos, dejando volar libres aquellos pétalos que había juntado...

.-Por favor dulce viento... llévalos hasta Sesshoumaru.-

Los castaños ojos de Kagome siguieron con alegría aquella banda de pétalos que bailaba en el aire, alejándose lentamente de ella, hasta perderse de su vista demasiado lejos, un suspiro lleno de esperanza abandono sus labios, estaba segura de que su mensaje seria escuchado por aquel añorado youkai.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Era un buen día, comienzos de primavera, sakuras, flores, animalitos por aquí por allá, lo mismo de todos los años, mas a él nada de eso le importaba, cuantos días llevaba en aquel viaje sin destino?... ya no recordaba...

Pero estaba molesto...

Por que no la había encontrado, una y otra vez la busco y aun seguía sin pista de su paradero, aunque debía de dejar de hacerse el tonto, si así lo quisiera ya estaría junto a ella, pero no, no podía porque debía de respetar las decisiones de... Inuyasha...

Una noche le encontró y le pidió que le diera tiempo... tiempo para darse cuenta si en realidad Kagome ya no sentía nada por el... y había aceptado... después de todo nada perdía... Kagome a él ya le pertenecía...

Y esos días... se convirtieron en semanas... y las semanas en meses...

Y definitivamente su paciencia ya se estaba acabando...

Naraku había sido el causante de que se diera cuenta de los profundos sentimientos que le profesaba en secreto de incluso el mismo por aquella joven, necesitaba tenerla cerca, pero no podía... si tan solo no hubiese hecho caso a aquella estúpida promesa...

Aunque no tenia que temer nada... el la amaba y ella... ella también lo quería...

Un leve pétalo rosado acaricio una de sus mejillas haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos por un segundo...

Giro sus ojos viendo como Lin jugaba con aquella lluvia rosada que había caído misteriosamente sobre ellos, dado que por aquellos alrededores los cerezos no nacían...

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus labios al percibir el sutil aroma impregnado las sakuras...

.-Kagome...-

Sesshoumaru susurro con calmas su nombre. Levantando la vista viendo el cielo de donde mas de aquella lluvia bajaba, pegando sus pétalos en su rostro y cabello, levanto una de sus manos atrapando algunas de aquellas sakuras entre sus dedos...

Definitivamente el mensaje había llegado...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Notas de la Yuka: Deberia de continuarlo o no? XD ustedes diran


	2. Verano

**Four**** Season**

Por:YukaKyo

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** De la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, este fic es de Romance.. solo de eso... o.o ni yo me la creo XD... espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo T.t

**Aclaración:** La canción que saldrá capitulo por capitulo aparece al final del la tercer película de Inuyasha. También los capítulos son cortos ( demasiado) Ya que este es un mini fic que debió ser one-shot :p

* * *

**Estación 2: Verano**

_Arashi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kunika e shita  
Kioku fukaku tesaguri de amai kage wo motomete wa  
I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo  
I'll be allright  
Me wo tsubureba soko ni  
Kawaranai ai wo I believe…_

.-Kagome.-

Sango decidió no molestarla, después de todo cuando aquella joven se sumía en sus pensamientos no había quien la sacara de ellos, mas que las molestas y ofensivas palabras de Inuyasha, mas cuando en sus insultos mezclaba las palabras, afeminado, frió, bastado y Sesshoumaru.

Una risa escapo de sus labios al recordar la ultima paliza que el hanyou recibió no hacia mucho tiempo, aunque no entendía por que Kagome no se iba con el youkai, demasiadas oportunidades había tenido y en ninguna ocasión había querido, siempre contestaba a su pregunta con una sonrisa y una mirada soñadora.

Justo como la que ahora llevaba en sus labios...

Lo único que sabia era que la miko le dejaba pequeños mensajes, a cada parte que viajaban, en pequeños rincones, a veces una ligera piedra, otras un pañuelo y en ocasiones palabras escritas en el suelo, ocultas con un conjuro para que nadie, excepto Sesshoumaru las leyera...

Debía aceptar que aquel juego era tierno y divertido...

Pero mas le impresionaba pensar en Sesshoumaru siguiendo todas aquellas pistas que su adorada joven le dejaba...

Saco del agua aquel blanco pañuelo, completamente húmedo para pasarlo por su frente, sus ojos castaños brillaron con el débil pestañeo que le dio al sol y es que en ese verano si que calaba, giro sus ojos viendo a la miko...

Que tranquila y relajada se veía...

Aunque vestir aquella falta corta y esa blusa de media manga le favorecía, seguramente no tenia nada de calor, nuevamente escucho como Kagome suspiraba, mientras movía sus pies debajo del agua de aquel tranquilo río...

Sango negó levemente con su cabeza... definitivamente estaba pensando en Sesshoumaru...

Los ojos de la exterminadora se dirigieron al monje, llamando su atención, para luego regalarle una tierna sonrisa aun mirándole con cariño, ella por su parte estaba feliz, pronto seria la esposa de aquel mujeriego...

Mujeriego que ya casi no lo era...

Bueno al menos frente a ella, ya no coqueteaba con alguna otra mujer...

Y eso por ahora era lo que mas la animaba a seguir con aquel compromiso... ya que finalmente Miroku seria de una sola mujer... de ella...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Kagome giro sus vista, viendo como Sango golpeaba a Miroku por haberla tocado de aquella manera tan osada, una carcajada broto de sus labios, ocasionado que aquellos dos la vieran con asombro, su sonrojo no tardo en presentarse...

Seguramente habían creído que no se daría cuenta...

Mas inmediatamente se levanto dolida, alejándose de ellos...

No siempre se encontraba ausente pensando...

Bueno... no mucho...

Kagome se detuvo de golpe frente a un árbol antes de chocar con el, afortunadamente lo había visto a escasos centímetros de pegarse...

Aceptémoslo... si se perdía pensando en Sesshoumaru...

La joven de cabellos oscuros se dejo caer junto al árbol sentándose, doblando sus rodillas, su mirada se entristeció levemente...

Acaso amar de aquella forma estaba mal...

Comenzó a tocar los dedos de sus pies desnudos...

Claro que no!

Porque no era amor unilateral!

Sesshoumaru también pensaba en ella!

Seguramente de la misma intensidad en la que ella lo hacia!

Y si se ponía a pensar esa solo para encontrar una lógica de todo lo que sentía... aunque en el corazón es lo que menos existe, todo se da de manera pura y natural. Y lo que sentía por Sesshoumaru era tan puro y noble... un amor sincero y verdadero... no de esos enfermos y obsesivos... una amor que nacía del corazón y del alma... como pocos existían...

Porque se habían encontrado, se separaron y amaron a alguien mas, pero al final nuevamente aquel amor que estaba escondido les hizo encontrarse y amarse como lo hacían.

Y por eso no estaba a su lado, quería creer que si era el destino el que una vez los había unido, el destino nuevamente los haría encontrarse...

Aunque no estaba de mas ayudarle un poquito... por eso le dejaba aquellos mensajes...

Y le gustaba pensar en él, aislarse de todos y verle tan cerca, porque recordaba su dulce pasado, donde no había crueles sombras ni malos momentos, solo una dulzura y una paz que casi nunca lograba tener...

Porque aunque Sesshoumaru no estuviera a su lado...

Si cerraba sus ojos ahí estaba él...

Y el amor que sentían ambos jamás se extinguiría...

Kagome giro sus ojos viendo los intensos rayos de sol que daban contra la pobre vegetación, hacia demasiado calor en aquel día. La dulce primavera había quedado atrás demasiados días antes...

Se levanto despacio, alejando de sus ropas la tierra y algunas hojas secas de aquel árbol, debía ponerse sus calcetas y sus zapatos, pronto partirían otra vez y debía buscar un nuevo objeto para el mensaje de este día...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

El fuerte viento, movió con fuerza sus largos cabellos celestes, mas no le importaba si se enredaban, de todas formas la pequeña niña que estaba dormida cerca de él lo había hecho por el viento horas antes, ya que no tenia nada mas bueno que hacer que jugar con su amo ya que Jaken no quería.

Sesshoumaru paso una de sus manos alejando algunos de los mechones negros que le impedían ver el rostro de la pequeña... ya se encargaría de cobrársela a ese sapo...

Sus dorados ojos se posaron sobre las olas clamadas del mar, los rayos de luna se reflejaban sobre las mismas haciéndolas brillar, mas un pequeño objeto que surcabas las dóciles marejadas le llamo la atención...

Se levanto despacio, cuidando de no mover mucho a aquella diablilla, o nuevamente tendría que hacerla de muñeca para ella, sus pies comenzaron a hundirse entre la suave y cálida arena, ya que a pesar de ser de noche, el calor de la mañana y tarde aun estaba presentes agobiando a cuanto ser estuviese cerca.

Las frías corrientes del mar dieron contra su piel, mojándole, pero contiguo asir entre sus dedos aquel extraño objeto, mas nuevamente una sonrisa escapo dibujándose en sus labios al percibir la cálida energía y el dulce aroma.

Nuevamente Kagome hacia de las suyas...

Pero no estaba seguro de donde se encontraba...

Había perdido su rastro semanas atrás y ahora que tenia otra de las pistas, estaba mas confundido, aquel objeto pudo haber llegado de cualquier dirección, incluso algún río lo pudo haber traído después de desembocar al mar...

Busco con su mirada de oro en varias direcciones, inspeccionado todo a su alrededor, encontrando finalmente lo que buscaba...

Sus movimientos fueron desesperados, su velocidad aumentando con cada pisada que daba, pero es que la espera se estaba alargando demasiado...

Aunque ahora daba resultados... ya que sin lugar a duda... Kagome

Kagome había estado en aquel lugar en la mañana...

Sino como explicaría tal cantidad de basura tirada cerca de una fogata...

Regreso lentamente a donde la niña y el sapo le esperaban dormidos... no hacia falta despertarles ahora, ya que a primera hora de la mañana partirían siguiendo el aroma de la miko...

Sus dedos se enroscaron sobre el objeto que llevaba en la mano, para después de un solo movimiento guardarlo dentro de sus ropas, junto a todos los otros que llevaba desde que había empezado aquel...

Extraño juego...

Después de todo solo pedía un deseo cada noche... tener la calidez de aquella joven una vez mas entre sus brazos...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

N de Yuka: Gracias por tantos reviews y yo que pense que no iba a gustarle a nadie T.T Hasta pronto!.

.-kansaki tama... gracias, lo de sango y miroku, pues no te lo podre cumplir ya que solo esta dedicado a la pareja que puse, aun asi espero que te siga gustando, saluditos!

.-Shady10... me vas a matar cuando se termina y sepas en cuantos capitulos lo corte XD, saluditos!

.-Miry.. gracias y aqui esta la actualizacion, saluditos!

.-verox-itako... n.n hai, gracias por el revi! Saluditos!

.-Rerry n.nU mas claro ni el agua y como no quiero morirme aqui la continuacion XD Saluditos!

.-Hanna Asakura Kyouyama... gracias y saluditos!

.-AomeHb XD y me matarian si lo hiciera, espero que la continuacion tambien sea buena, saluditos!

.-Sussy... claro lo continuare, saluditos!

.-kagi35... gracias y tratare de no tardarme en actualizarlo. Saluditos!

.-AhomeChan... muchas gracias y saluditos!

.-huevito... que tierno nick n.n! aqui la conti, saluditos!

.-Tamy-ChanBanko-Chan... gracias! Saluditos!

.-Elen-Ses. XD ya sabes escribiendo otr fic cuando ni siquiera acabo los que tengo pendientes XDDD la verdad creo que a sesshoumaru cualquiera le queda bien de pareja menos Cof/Kagura/Cof XDDDD y si tambien haria buena pareja contigo. Buaaa... porque me tenias que recordar que Naraku se murio... mala! XD nos estamos leyendo, saluditos!

.-ady... hola! no la puedo hacer larga ya que es un mini fic XD, gracias y saluditos!

.-Alba.. Holas! pues si la publique primero alla, pero como empece a publicar aqui mis fics de inuyasha, pues me parecio injusto no traerla para aca, muchas gracias por el trabajo que haces al publicar My lost alla, te estoy infinitamente agradecida n.n

.-hitoki-chan Gracias y aqui la continuacion saluditos!

.-Edith... gracias y saluditos!

.-Nadesko... n.n aqui la continuacion.

.-Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru... mis queridas niñas! que mas quisiera que terminar las otras, pero me ganaron las ganas de escribir este XDDD. Y si creeanme que me hago bolas, mas cuando estoy escribiendo una y de repente se me vienen ideas para otra XDDDD, en fin no se preocupen que este fic no interfiere, ya que ya lo tengo terminado, les mando un enorme beso y saludo!.

.-KIRARA 9242... Gracias y aqui el capitulo, saluditos!

.-keyq gracias, y espero que siga diferente, saludos!

.-elanorpotter... hai, eso fue lo que mas me gusto a mi de todo Saluditos!

.-Kira... Tarde pero segura la continuacion, saluditos!

.-javiera... Oki, espero y te guste la continuacion, saluditos!


	3. Otoño

**Four**** Season**

Por:YukaKyo

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** De la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, este fic es de Romance.. solo de eso... o.o ni yo me la creo XD... espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo T.t

**Aclaración:** La canción que saldrá capitulo por capitulo aparece al final del la tercer película de Inuyasha. También los capítulos son cortos ( demasiado) Ya que este es un mini fic que debió ser one-shot :p

* * *

**Estación 3: Otoño**

_Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete  
Metsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete  
Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toikide, atatamete hoshii  
Four season with your love, moo ichido _

Negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tateba iroaseru  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
Nani kasareta omoi nara  
We'll be allright shinjite ireba soo  
Donna tooku demo, stay with me…

No voy a negarlo Kagome...

Estoy celoso...

Demasiado... como nunca lo he estado...

Y es que como puedes estar enamorada de alguien como él?

Si, lo se, no tengo derecho a decirte algo y mucho menos a reclamante, pero es que sigo sin entenderlo!. Se que me odiaras cuando lo sepas, Sesshoumaru desde un principio quería venir a ti, hacerte saber lo que le sentía, pero en mas de una ocasión se lo impedí.

Le hice prometerme algo y hasta la fecha lo ha cumplido...

Sango y Miroku lo saben, pero no saben que aun y cuando esa promesa ya no tiene validez y día con día se desintegra, no he dejado que el se acerque, soy yo el que hace que se confunda y que pierda tu rastro, lo hago a propósito porque no quiero que te vea.

Se que me odiaras...

Se que Sango me odiara...

Miroku, Shippo, Kirara...

Y si alguien mas se llega a enterar, también lo hará...

Pero es que no puedo soportar la idea de que jamás volveré a verte...

Porque cuando Sesshoumaru te encuentre... te alejara de mi lado... te llevara con él...

Y a eso es a lo que mas le temo...

Se que mis sentimientos por ti llegaron demasiado tarde, pero aun mantengo al esperanza, de que un día te despiertes y me digas que nuevamente sientes algo por mi, se que es una vaga esperanza, una que tal vez jamás se cumpla, pero prefiero tenerte solo en compañía junto a mi que junto a él...

Lo se soy demasiado egoísta...

Pero es que... ha... ya no se que argumentar para justificar mis acciones...

Solo se que mis sentimientos están demasiados acumulados, todos latiendo desesperados por ti, por una de tus sonrisas por una de tus miradas, por tenerte tan cerca, como en tiempos pasados te tenia...

Y ahora lo entiendo...

Tu ahora sufres lo mismo que sufro yo Kagome...

Lo extrañas con la misma intensidad con la que te extraño yo, lo necesitas tanto como te necesito, lo amas tanto o mas de cómo te amo...

Porque me deje cegar así Kagome?

No me di cuenta que a quien mas dañaba era la persona a la que mas amaba...

Perdóname Kagome, perdóname por esto...

No volveré a interferir de esta manera, ambos necesitan encontrarse, necesitan estar juntos...

Veo como me sonríes ignorante de toda la maldad y el daño que te he hecho, simplemente agacho la cabeza incapaz de seguir mirándote y es que no lo merezco, no merezco que seas tan buena conmigo Kagome...

Posas una de tus manos en mi mejilla acariciándola con cariño, poco a poco levanto la vista y veo que estas algo preocupada por mi estado. Ya no puedo soportar esto Kagome.

Termino abrazándote, con demasiada fuerza, como pocas veces en el pasado lo hice y solo espero que sientas, que me sientas, que puedas sentir todos estos sentimientos que tengo por ti, que guardare en mi corazón y que intentare con ellos, regresarte la felicidad que sin ningún buen motivo te arrebate.

Me levanto regalándote una sutil sonrisa, haciendo que tu también sonrías relajada.

Y es que ya me siento mejor...

Comienzo a caminar para alejarme, aplastando con mis pies las secas hojas de los árboles que aun continúan cayendo, anunciando la pronta llegada del invierno...

Levanto mi mirada para ver aquellas hojas cafes que suavemente caen...

Tu crees que estaré bien y yo creo que estarás bien a su lado...

Entonces no habrá problemas Kagome...

Si creemos el uno en el otro, no importa que lejos estés, el cariño de amigo que me tienes siempre permanecerá a mi lado...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Ya me había asustado Inuyasha y es que son pocas la veces en que lo he visto con esa expresión malvada en su rostro, pero afortunadamente nada extraño paso, si lo se nuevamente estoy aquí espiándolo, pero últimamente su comportamiento no es para nada el mismo de siempre.

Mas bien desde hace meses atrás no es el mismo de siempre...

Aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de por que esta si...

He de confesar que a mi también me impresiono al saberlo, mas que nada porque pensé que por quien suspiraba la señorita Kagome, era por el y no por su medio hermano, pero como siempre, nadie sabe lo que le depara esta cambiante e inesperada vida...

Aunque me alegro por ella. Ya que por lo menos no tendrá que sufrir como lo hizo con Inuyasha, al menos en lo que vi, Sesshoumaru siente algo por ella, únicamente por ella y no por otra u otras...

Aunque la actitud de Inuyasha me desconcierta, que no se suponía que no la quería a ella sino a Kikyo...

En fin... tal vez se le haya pegado algo de mi...

Lo dudo... ya que también estoy dejando mis malos vicios...

Todo sea por obtener el perdón y el cariño de mi exterminadora favorita...

Ahora Inuyasha abraza a Kagome y esta no lo rechaza, simplemente le regresa el abrazo pero nada efusivo como el se lo da.

Aunque no entiendo nada, pensé que se enfadaría, le reclamaría o algo pero nada paso...

Simplemente veo como se sonríen para después, alejarse cada uno por su cuenta en direcciones opuestas...

Alguien podría decirme donde me perdí?

Creo que no, en fin, será mejor que vaya con Sango...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

A lo lejos simplemente se puede observar como el hanyou seguía caminado perdiéndose tras las sombra de algunos árboles. Buscando el olor de alguien en especial, aunque en realidad no sabia que decirle o pedirle...

Solo esperaba que no se fuera a enfadar...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

N de la Yuka: Una enorme disaculpa con todas, pense que ya habia terminado de actualizar este fic aqui y al parecer no n.nU, pero no se preocupen que lo termino de publicar en esta semana y la otra xD.

.- Agradezco por sus reviews a Edith, Miry, HawkAngel XD, kagi35, andrea , Alba, Sarah-Artemisa , Elen-Ses., Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru, Lucy Oraki, Luthien

Hasta Luego!


	4. Invierno

**Four**** Season**

Por:YukaKyo

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** De la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, este fic es de Romance.. solo de eso... o.o ni yo me la creo XD... espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo T.t

**Aclaración:** La canción que saldrá capitulo por capitulo aparece al final del la tercer película de Inuyasha. También los capítulos son cortos ( demasiado) Ya que este es un mini fic que debió ser one-shot :p

* * *

**Estación 4: Invierno**

_Haru no hana nemuru yoru ni mukae ni kitte  
Natsu no sune hama ni message nokoshite  
Aki no ame fuyu no namida kasaranu ai de, atatamete hoshii  
Four season with your love, yume no naka _

Nagareru toki wo kokoro ni ari no mama ni  
Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoi de  
Ai mo yume mo wa sure mono itsumo hi de mo, atatamete hoshii  
Four season with your love, mune no oku

_Es bonito y tierno estar a tu lado de esta manera, al menos yo así lo siento, lo se tal vez sea demasiado romántica, pero nunca antes había sentido algo tan intenso y profundo como lo que siento por ti. _

_Me gusta tener tus manos sobre mi, que sujetan mi cintura acercándome a ti, demasiado posesivo, evitando que haya un solo centímetro de distancia entre los dos, no puedo mas que esconder mi rostro entre tu torso mientras siento como acaricias mi cabeza con una mano, dejando la otra sobre mi cintura, aun junto a ti, aun abrazándome. _

_Y es que nunca me cansare de estar si contigo... _

_Mi vista se aleja un poco de la tuya mientras miro como las rosadas sakuras tiñen el suelo de un sutil y uniforme rosa. Trayéndome el recuerdo de aquel año anterior, donde empezó apenas ese juego... mismo que concluyo con el otoño... aunque me hubiese gustado terminar el año entero... _

_Me pregunto si te gustara jugar una vez mas ese juego... _

_Comenzar nuevamente desde cero y buscar una vez mas mis pequeñas pistas para que después puedas encontrarme... _

_Aunque claro que te recompensaré al terminarlo... _

_Miro tus hermosos ojos dorados que me observan inconforme y disgustado... _

_Lo se, lo se, un año fue demasiado tiempo para ambos... _

_No soportaría vivirlo una vez mas... _

_Solo quiero permanecer a tu lado... _

_Pero hay que aceptarlo, fue divertido hacerlo de esa manera, los suaves pétalos de sakuras que te envié cuando comenzaba la primavera, por un intente en ese entonces estuvimos juntos, al menos en alma lo estuvimos... _

_Pero mi favorito sin duda fue aquel confidente y claro mensaje que deje para ti en una de aquellas playas arenosas en el verano... no sabes cuanto batalle para que nadie leyera lo que escribía, pero finalmente pude lograr el conjuro, ocultándolo de la vista de todos, ya que únicamente te pertenecía a ti... _

_Un mensaje tierno para ti... _

_Aunque lo que escribía o te dejaba no era importante, ninguna de aquellas cosas lo era, sino el significado que estas tenían, se que te diste cuenta del mismo, y tal vez pienses que no era necesario hacerlo, pero para mi si lo era... _

_Porque te recordaba... _

_Día a día... _

_Lo que dentro de mi sentía y siento por ti... _

_Tan fuerte y cálido, que ni siquiera la recia lluvia del otoño o la cruda y fría nieve de invierno, podía opacar nuestros sentimientos... _

_Simplemente la lluvia y la nieve se desvanecían... _

_Pero no importa si volvemos a hacerlo o simplemente nos quedamos como hasta ahora uno, cerca del otro, lo único que anhelo a cada segundo es, tener tu calidez, porque he estado durante cuatro estaciones con tu amor... _

_Y es lo único que quiero... _

_Permanecer a tu lado..._

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Aquellos lentos movimientos la estaba despertando, pero no quería, se encontraba demasiado bien acompañada en ese mágico sueño, alejo despacio aquella mano que sujetaba su hombro aun moviéndola, gruño levemente como diciendo "Ya oí".

Dio un amplio bostezo mientras se estiraba como felina, mas no abrió sus castaños ojos hasta tallarlos con sus manos y bostezar nuevamente, era demasiado temprano y quería, mas bien, necesitaba seguir dormida.

Miro algo furiosa a la exterminadora que le sonreía...

.-Kagome, hasta que te despertaste.-

Si hubiese sido por su decisión, no lo habría hecho...

Escucho sin mucho interés lo que su buena amiga le decía, pero si era sincera, la verdad es que ni siquiera supo lo que le dijo segundos después de que esta se alejo de su lado.

Solamente escucho claramente la oración "ya nos vamos".

Se levanto despacio, saliendo con cuidado de su practica bolsa de dormir roja, arrodillándose junto a ella para doblarla y levantarla entre sus brazos, caminado lentamente a donde su prominente mochila le esperaba.

Afuera seguramente continuaba nevando...

Pero no podían quedarse demasiado tiempo en aquella cueva...

Podían, pero era innecesario una pelea con el antiguo o antiguos dueños de la misma...

Era una lastima que las aldeas quedaran tan retiradas en aquella basta región tan inhóspita.

Sujeto con fuerza la mochila sobre sus hombros, girando su rostro una ultima vez en la cueva, si tan solo la hubiesen dejado dormir un poco mas...

Salió de la misma suspirando derrotada... todo sea por el bien común...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Si deseaba estar junto a él...

Pero no ser arrebatada de su lado de forma tan cruel...

Aunque al menos estaban juntos... ambos dentro de un sueño...

El tiempo corría rápidamente, porque a pesar de estar separados, ambos tenían algo que hacer y eso consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo, ella buscando que dejarle y donde dejarle el siguiente objeto y el buscando los posibles lugares donde este podría estar...

Kagome sonrió gustosa, aquellos segundos, aquellos días, se iban convirtiendo poco a poco en sutiles memorias, memorias de ambos, tiempo que se guardaba en sus mentes y en sus sinceros corazones, el uno confiando en el otro, juntos... juntos atrapados en el juego del amor.

Aunque ahora tenia tantas ganas de tenerle cerca, quería correr, correr hasta el y gritarle que viniera a ella, que lo esperaba, tan necesitada de su ser, de su calidez, pero no podía, tenia que ser Sesshoumaru quien la encontrara, no importando que día sea, con el amor que le tenia y sus sueños, estaba segura que el la encontraría.

Y estaba segura que lo haría... desde el fondo de sus corazón lo presentía...

Pero aun así...

.-Me pregunto si estará siguiendo los mensajes.-

/7/7/7/

N de la Yuka: El siguiente capitulo es el ultimo xD, agradezco por sus reviews a: Lucy Oraki, AomeHb, HawkAngel XD, Sigma-Artemisa , Elen-Ses., kagi35


	5. Cuatro Estaciones

**Four**** Season**

Por:YukaKyo

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** De la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, este fic es de Romance.. solo de eso... o.o ni yo me la creo XD... espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo T.t

**Aclaración:** La canción que saldrá capitulo por capitulo aparece al final del la tercer película de Inuyasha. También los capítulos son cortos ( demasiado) Ya que este es un mini fic que debió ser one-shot, ah! Y por ultimo, este es el capitulo final, no hay continuacion ni demas :p

* * *

**Cuatro escenas... Cuatro estaciones... Con tu amor... Una vez mas.. **

_Four scene, four four season  
Four scene, I'll be allright…  
Four scene, four four season  
Four scene, stay with me… _

_Four scene, four four season  
Four scene, I'll be allright…  
Four scene, four four season  
Four scene, stay with me… _

.-Me pregunto si estará siguiendo los mensajes?.- la miko susurro aquellas palabras como un leve suspiro, deseaba que fuese así, mas no estaba segura, se reprocho mentalmente al ver que estaba siendo demasiado desconfiada.

Claro que estaba siguiendo los mensajes, no podía estar equivocada...

Pero y si no era así?...

Un quejido molesto escapo de sus labios, nunca había sido tan desconfiada, pero ya no soportaba su lejanía. Levanto una de sus manos alejando de sus ojos aquellas frías lagrimas que había querido dejar caer por sus mejillas.

Camino despacio, paseando la mirada sobre aquellos rosados árboles que florecían con fuerza, los suaves pétalos de sakuras golpearon una vez mas contra su rostro, regalándole una mansa caricia, recordándole, que un año atrás había jugado con ellas antes de mandarlas a viajar.

Si, un año desde que aquel juego había comenzado y ahora necesitaba con urgencia terminar...

Se detuvo de golpe, sujetando entre sus dedos, uno de aquellos pétalos que revoloteaban a su alrededor, dibujando en sus labios una tierna sonrisa, estaba cerca, su corazón se lo decía, de un momento a otro el youkai aparecería a su lado y entonces...

La espera terminaría para ambos...

Soltó una vez mas aquel pétalo dejándolo libre, siguiéndolo con su mirada castaña, hasta que este se reunió con algunos mas para continuar con su travesía llevada por el viento, un suave suspiro abandono nuevamente sus labios.

.-Solo no te tardes demasiado Sesshoumaru... te necesito junto a mi...- Kagome cerro los ojos. Pasando sus brazos sobre su cuerpo, abrazándose a si misma, recordando el tibio calor del youkai, su dulce sonrisa, la añorada mirada.

.-Sesshoumaru... quédate conmigo.- y aquella tibia calidez la volvió a rodear, acurrucándola entre sus poderosos brazos, mientras depositaba sutiles besos en la brillante cabellera negra.

.-Desde ahora y Por siempre... Kagome.- Una débil lagrima bajo por las mejillas de la miko, que lentamente se recostaba sobre aquel amplio torso una vez mas, sintiéndose segura, correspondía y feliz.

Se giro lentamente sin separarse demasiado de aquel apretado abrazo donde el youkai la mantenía cautiva. Le regalo una dulce sonrisa correspondiendo a la que Sesshoumaru le brindaba, mas solo atino a cerrar los ojos cuando el youkai guió su rostro al suyo, buscando un suave contacto con aquellos aterciopelados labios que tanto había ansiado probar.

Se separaron despacio cuando aquel beso termino, los largos dedos de Sesshoumaru acariciaron los ahora rojizo labios de Kagome, un tenue rosado cubría sus mejillas y una cálida sonrisa adorno el rostro de la miko misma que fue correspondida de igual manera por él youkai.

.-Te amo.- los ojos de la miko brillaron con alegría al escuchar aquel silencioso susurro que el youkai había murmurado para que solo ella lo escuchara, le abrazo con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el amplio pecho de mismo.

¿Cuánto?

Cuanto tiempo había ansiado escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por Sesshoumaru?

Cuantas veces ella misma había repetido aquella misma frase al viento para que se la llevara en su recorrido hasta llegar a él?

Aunque en realidad eso ya no importaba, porque ahora estaban juntos, como desde un principio lo habían querido.

Estrecho con mas fuerza al youkai, antes de levantar el rostro, para mirarlo soñadoramente, Sesshoumaru le miró con cariño, para una vez mas acariciar las tersas mejillas de la joven que aun seguían sonrojadas.

.-También te amo Sesshoumaru.- murmuro la miko antes de que aquellos labios nuevamente buscaran los suyos uniéndose unos segundos antes de que la joven se separara de él, escondiendo su rostro en le pecho del joven de cabellos celestes, totalmente sonrojada.

Sesshoumaru le miro con ternura antes de recostar su barbilla en la cabeza de la joven cerrando sus ojos, mientras enredaba sus largos dedos en las sedosas hebras de cabello negro.

Había valido la pena tan cruel espera...

Ya que después de cuatro largas estaciones...

Estaban juntos y jamás se volverían a separar...

_Four Seasons _

_Cuatro escenas de amor y de risas _

_Estaré bien si permanezco sola _

_Cuatro escenas de amor y de risas _

_Estaré bien si permanezco sola _

_Cuatro escenas de amor y de risas _

_Estaré bien_

_Si nos encontramos y solamente nos separamos... _

_Estoy segura que nos encontraremos nuevamente... _

_Buscando profundamente en mis memorias, puedo encontrar sutiles sombras _

_Y saborear la dulzura del pasado _

_Aunque no estés en ningún lado _

_Estaré bien, ya que si cierro mis ojos, ahí estarás _

_En un amor que jamás cambiará... creo.. _

_Cuando la luz de primavera hace nacer las flores _

_En el verano encuentro la luna que flota sobre el mar _

_Con el viento de otoño y la nieve de invierno puedo pedir un deseo, _

_Deseo tener tu calidez _

_Cuatro estaciones con tu amor, Una vez mas... _

_La promesa se desvanecerá con el paso del tiempo, aun así _

_¿Puedes sentirme debajo de la piel? _

_Si mis sentimientos se han acumulado tanto _

_Estaremos bien, si creemos uno en el otro... _

_No importa que lejos estemos, Tu permaneces a mi lado… _

_Salimos y nos encontramos en el sueño de la flor de primavera _

_Tal vez dejando un mensaje en las arenosas playas en verano _

_La lluvia de otoño y el invierno se desvanecen con nuestros profundos sentimientos, _

_Deseo tener tu calidez _

_Cuatro estaciones con tu amor, Ambos dentro de un sueño _

_El tiempo fluye dentro de mi sincero corazón _

_Nuestros días juntos se hacen memorias _

_Con el amor y sueños que se han olvidado, siempre sin importar que día sea, _

_Deseo tener tu calidez _

_Cuatro estaciones con tu amor, dentro de mi corazón _

_Cuatro escenas, cuatro cuatro estaciones _

_Cuatro escenas, estaré bien… _

_Cuatro escenas, cuatro cuatro estaciones _

_Cuatro escenas, quédate conmigo_ …

Owari... XD

Notas de la Yuka: Hai, lo sé, soy mala para los finales, aunque la mayoría ya lo sabia XD Perdon por tanta azucar en el fic y Gracias por haber leído hasta acá y Saluditos!

Ha si! Gracias a todas esas personitas que lo apoyaron y hace algunos dias hicieron que ganara un concurso del cual ni enterada estaba xD

Hasta Luego!


End file.
